


Ends

by agreatskua



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatskua/pseuds/agreatskua
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ends

Roy could smell singed flesh long before he got to her tent, and he felt bile rise in his throat.

"Riza, what have you done?"

She sat there in a naked heap, fingers dripping with blood and beads of melted wax.

"I couldn't wait. I thought you wouldn't come."

He knelt to inspect her poor handiwork and grimaced, tracing a thumb across the line of her jaw while his gloved hand crept down her back.

"Did you doubt me so much?"

Riza clutched at his jacket. "Please."

They muffled her screams with a kiss as he set her secrets aflame.


End file.
